1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyester compositions.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Many polyester compositions are known, including compositions which can be melt-shaped, e.g. melt-extruded around a conductor to provide an insulating coating. The physical and electrical properties of such polyester compositions are of course very important, and, for many uses, include flammability and smoke generation when burned. A great variety of polyester compositions have, therefore, been used or proposed for use, particularly as insulating coatings on wires. Reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,167,278, 3,671,487, 3,835,089, 4,048,128, and 4,332,855 and the United States Patents cited as references on page 1 thereof; copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/537,558, filed Jun. 13, 1990 (MP1360); European Patent Publication No. 0057415; and Japanese Patent Document Nos. 099256 (December/1971), 7199256 (February/1985), 7199257 (February/1985) and 210446 (May/1986). The entire disclosure of each of said patents, application and patent documents is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.